Charlie Bone and the Summoned
by Mme.CrazyHorse
Summary: When you call one of The Red Kings Children Back from the dead, you don't just get one, you get the whole set, plus some BA best Friends, and a lot of confused endowed kids. REVIEW!
1. The Change

Manfred took a drag of the cigarette he'd been smoking and watched as the burning embers died between his fingers. He exhaled and watched as a plume of smoke erupted in to the cold winter air. He shook his head at the unfortunate habit in which he had developed as his new found endowment continued to strengthen.

He flicked it away with one sharp turn of his fingers and turned to the emergency exit doors on the roof of Bloor's Academy. He had never really understood why anyone would need an emergency exit on an upper floor but it made a good thinking place. The atmosphere was so calm, unlike the halls of Bloor's.

Upon opening the doors, he was greeted by Dagbert, whose fist was raised to knock on the cold metal or the exit. He stumbled slightly back but for a fraction of a second before he regained his footing and turned himself from the cold, cascading from the door. "Your grandfather needs you...Claims it's something important." he declared, holding himself up in that self-important way he had.

He rolled his eyes, for his annoyance with Dagbert grew every day. He stepped inside and trudged down the stairs of the Music Tower, only stopping when he reached the door to his grandfather's chamber. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror, presented so one could freshen up before seeing the ancient old man. Pink flecks were visible on his cheeks from the cold, but looked more like a result of tears. He hadn't looked so flushed since the abandonment of his mother. He rubbed at his skin, trying to smooth out the embarrassment. His green eyes stood out in contrast to red dots on his cheeks, reminding him of something that would be displayed during the Christmas season. He ruffled his short black hair and looked awkwardly at the place where his soul patch had once been. Working at the school, he had been forced to take part in school conduct, ergo, the soul patch goes. The skin where it once had been was still smooth from the shaver. Once again he shook his head.

After making sure all was in place, he pushed past the door to the smell of cheap peppermint and smoke, but the most prominent of the scents was that of old person. Whereas some people like the smell, Manfred found it to be, almost, intolerable. Although Manfred could not see his grandfather, he knew he was there in that beat up old chair he was always in, wheezing uncontrollably. Smoke dripped eerily from the fire and crept around Manfred's ankles, willing him to come in, and he accepted the offer.

Stepping in closer, he found that one of the faces residing in the darkness was new. It was a man who looked to be about the same age as his grandfather, bent over and haggard. His breath came in an unsteady stream of coughs and sniffles. His teeth resembled that of a wolf, sharp and bloodthirsty. His eyes were black as coal, similar to the color Manfred's became when he hypnotized someone, and large, ugly, nickel sized liver marks covered his face, but were almost masked by the bizarre darkness of his skin., He wore a beaten assortment of cloths, which might have been a robe. His fingers curled over a cane, and long discolored finger nails cut into his palm.

XXX Manfred's POV XXX

"Come closer, boy, so Milon may have a look at you." Huffed my grandfather. I took a few small steps toward the man, who then hobbled the rest of the way over to me. Taking my arm in his freezing hands, he pulled my closer until I could smell the rancid fumes of his breath.

"Good..." he sneered, "Very good."

"May I ask what is going on?" I enquired.

"This," my grandfather murmured, "is high priest Milon, of the temple of Fire. Borlath worshipers, boy."

With raised eyebrow, I stepped back from the sagely looking man and cringed as his fingernails released my skin, leaving jagged crescent moons emblazoned there. "And what does this have to do with me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"You, dear boy, are the most likely downer to the spirit of Borlath." He said, brushing this aside as if I had already consented to such a thing.

"What?" I nearly screeched after a small pause.

"It is time." Said the golden aged priest. "If we are to do this we must begin now."

My Grandfather nodded and I backed away. The old man grabbed, once more, onto my arm, but this time, his nails cut through my flesh, and he held on with strength, I never could have imagined. Pushing me onto my grandfathers table, I was held down by Dagbert, and the force of the twins minds combined. I was held immobile. I attempted to thrash and kick but was unable to do any such thing. I searched to room for help. My eyes landed on my father, but as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. I saw the shame flash past his eyes, probably guessing what my mother would say.

The once again, the had touched me and the chill of it swept through my body. At once I felt like all of the skin on my body was beginning to lift and tear, and I cried out, barging with god for help.

"Drops of blood shed, and fall,

Spead and infect..." the old man was losing his mind, spilling out, were these words from his mouth.

"...Drops of Blood,

Burst to Flame,

Incontrovertible,

Inescapable..." I felt as if my head was going to implode.

"...Come to us,

And fulfill your will." As these last words poured from his mouth, I felt death breathe it's shallow breath on my heart and suck the air from my lungs. White hot pokers tore into my very flesh and tortured me and then blackness.


	2. Confusion?

Wow I haven't updated in forever, but I guess that doesn't really matter to anyone because nobody has reviewed. I could really go for some feedback. ANYONE! Even if you're just flaming. It doesn't matter, just R&R please. Thanks.

Mme. Crazy Horse.

xX Borlath POV Xx

"Borlath," I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked up and saw her walking toward me. Her smile, as always, was stunning, leaving me breathless. "Dance with me." it sounded more like an order than a request, as was her way, but I knew she would never make me do anything I didn't wish to. I stood and took her small hand. Her smile grew wider, if possible, as I attempted to dance, which is a difficult task for a man with two left feet.

"Sorry," I said after stepping on her foot for the fifth time.

"Well," she said with that same perfect smile, "you're improving at least." We both laughed. The song changed to a slow one and I pulled her closer as was required. My heart began to accelerate as she wrapped her lithe arms around my neck. Behind her, Guanhamara nodded at me knowingly, urging me to say what was on my mind.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" I asked the girl in my arms.

"Very much so," she said. Taking one of my arms she pulled me through the crowd toward the doors, and I wondered, not for the first time, if it was her confidence that made me so in love with her. We stepped out of the large dancing hall, into the cool night air. She let go of my arm, and I watched as she stepped lightly to the soft music coming from the town. Turning back to me, she nodded her head at me, signaling me to follow her. I did and for many minutes we walked silently through the town. We reached the forest, and she began crawling over branches to get through the thicket.

"Your father isn't going to be pleaded with you when he finds you been trudging through the forest in a perfectly good dress." I said to her.

She seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before replying with, "Well what my father doesn't know won't hurt him. Not to mention, he's so fond of you that you could probably talk me out of too harsh of a punishment." She began, once more to climb through the dense forest, and I had no choice but to follow her. As the minutes passed, the forest became more spread out. I could hear the rush of water close by, and knew instantly that that was where she was heading.

She turned back to me smiling, "Well, are you coming?" she asked playfully, grabbing my arm in an attempt to rush me. I sped up, as she ran forward to pull back a few branches, revealing the river where it ran the slowest.

Stepping in, I realized that I had never heard the forest so quiet at this time of night. "I know this sounds ridiculous," she whispered softly, "but I do believe that the sky is clearest here." looking up I saw what she meant. Thousands of stars twinkled up above, and the moon was fuller than I had ever seen it. Looking at her, I saw that her face was no longer smiling, but a strange mixture of playfulness and seriousness. I knew then that I was going to tell her how I felt. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Gloria?" I said silently.

"Yes," she replied softer than I had ever heard her speak in all the time that I had known her.

"I have something that I have wanted to say to you...for quite some time." I murmured. She didn't say anything, just looked at me with those soft blue eyes that looked sapphire in the moonlight. I sighed as I began to realize that I was losing my nerve, so I closed my eyes and said it with all the nerve I had left, "I love you."

There was silence. It went on for what felt like hours. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was no longer in the forest but lying in a bed in a large white room surrounded by people I had never seen in my life. Had it been only a dream?

An old man in a wheeled chair was the first to speak. "Your majesty," he said in a choked, wheezy voice.

"Where am I?" I inquired. I had never seen a room so clean in the entire course of my life. The walls and sheets were whiter than the wizard's beard. Looking around I saw that Amadis lying in the bed next to mine. Climbing to my feet before anyone could answer my question, I proceed to shake him awake.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily, turning around and trying to ignore me.

"Am, where are we?" I said, hitting him.

"What are you talking about? We're in the wizard's castle of course you dolt." He said sitting up. When he opened his eyes, all traces of sleep suddenly disappeared. "At least, I thought we were." he finished.

"Allow me to explain your majesty." the tall man with metal circles attached to his face, said. "Your spirit has been transported to our time, 2010." Amadis and I both looked at each other skeptically.

Turning back to face the man, Amadis said, "Right, and I'm a clairvoyant." We both laughed, at this mans ridiculous explanation.

"No disrespect intended, your majesty, but you've spent your entire life around people who can do amazing things, and time travel is impossible to you? What about the time twister kept in the possession of your father?" said the man.

"I'm sorry, who are you, and how do you know about my father's time twister?" I said, beginning to get a little nervous.

"My apologies," The man said, "I am Dr. Bloor, headmaster of this school Bloor's Academy, and this is my grandfather Ezekiel. We are descendents from your bloodline... and you are in the body of my son, Manfred."

I remained silent for a few minutes. Amadis kept looking back and forth between me and the two men, not sure how to react either. "Well, I am sorry, but I don't know how I came to be here. I had no intentions of taking over your son's body."

"No, majesty," Wheezed to ancient man, "we _called_ you into this body." The man's face was split into a toothless grin.

"I don't understand..." I said slowly.

"I would explain your highness, but I'd rather not speak of such matter in front of such scum." he said, jeering at Amadis.

"Excuse me," both Amadis and I said at the same time. I finished the sentence for the both of us. "I shall not have you speaking of my brother in that matter. How dare you speak of your superiors in such a way!" I was horrified at that moment and didn't know what to think. "Now if you don't mind, I should very much like for you to show my brother and I out of this room."

"As you wish, sir." said the old man, motioning for the tall man known as Bloor to oblige. Upon opening the doors, I saw that the outside was very familiar. The walls were pure stone, as were the steps. They were both cold to the touch, and the stairs were steep, winding down to the main hall. This was my father's castle. My home, where I had lived since the day I was born.

It was strange, I thought, that I had never seen the room which I had just occupied, before. Amadis followed me down the winding stairs, slowing our rapid pace only when we moved aside to let a boy in a green cape by, who was carrying a blonde girl in a similarly colored cape in his arms. The girl appeared to have passed out. I continued down the stores. Looking behind me I realized that Amadis had stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Was that Amoret?" he responded, looking back up the stairs. I thought back, trying to remember the face.

"It couldn't have been. Amoret's much younger than that lady. Don't let that man get to you Am."

"But, I swear..." he murmured, "It looked just like her." We kept moving down the stairs. When we reached the main floor, we were both shocked to see the obvious differences. Many people were walking through the Great Hall rushing off into one corridor or another, but the hall was completely silent. Nobody spoke a word. Normally, the hall wasn't crowded at all, and if it was, the conversation was lively.

Also, everybody was dressed in strange clothing. They all wore white shirts and had some type of fabric tied around their neck. The men wore pants, and the girls wore dresses, but their dresses were shockingly short. They all wore capes. Some were green, some were blue, and others were purple. Most of the women wore their hair down, and it came in all sorts of colors. The men's hair was worn short.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Amadis.

"I was hoping you could tell me." he replied.

"Excuse me?" I said to a girl passing by me.

"I didn't say anything!" she protested, as if I had accused her of some heinous wrongdoing.

"No... I was just wondering what is going on around here?" I said. She looked at me like I was insane.

"What are you talking about? Nothings going on, just classes and stuff. you know, the usual." she replied.

I didn't know what to say, so I settled for, "I'm sorry, could you tell me what the date is today?.. I mean, the year."

"Well, it's 2010 of course!" she said. "Manfred am I in trouble, or can I go to class?" _'Manfred?' what was she talking about. It was that name... that name that the man had told me. His sons name. But I couldn't possibly be. How could this be? "_Y...you can...go." I said.

She looked at me worriedly, "Are you alright, Manfred? You're looking quite green."

"Yes, I'm quite alright, you may go." I said, and so she left and soon after, it was just me and Amadis standing in the middle of the hall.

After a long silence, he spoke, "I don't think those two guys were kidding. What does this mean, Bor?" He looked to me...and how could I blame him? After all, I usually did have the answer on getting us out of bad situations.

"I don't know." I said after my mind failed me.

I heard a sound and looking up, I saw a young man in a blue cape running for the corridor were all the others with blue capes had run. "Hey," I yelled after him. He looked back and his eyes seemed to fill with dread.

"Yes, Manfred?" he replied.

"Where are you off to?" I asked him.

"Let me guess?" he said, "Detention?"

"I've never heard of it." I said. "Where is this detention?" Looking behind me, the boys eyes seemed to bug out. "Billy!" he exclaimed, after looking at Amadis.

"Who, me?" Amadis answered. "No, I'm... Amadis, son of the king, of course." The boy turned pale as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"And who are you?" asked Amadis.

"M...m...me? Oh, I'm Charlie, Charlie Bone."

**Okay, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Feel to R&R, or flame or whatever. Constructive Criticism is happily accepted. The first part of this chapter will be explained at time goes on. Thanks,**

**Mme. Crazy Horse!**


End file.
